The Affair Never Ends
by StelenaDelena
Summary: Alternate version of the ending of the "End Of The Affair" With heavy Stelena and SMUT! ONESHOT


Alternate version of the episode "The End of The Affair." My heart was broken when I saw that episode so I thought I'd make it a little more bearable… Rated M for SMUT.

The Affair Never Ends

I couldn't stop the tears traveling down my face at seeing Stefan so close. How long had it been since I had seen his beautiful face or heard his lovely voice? Too long, I knew that for sure. His perfectly formed lips were moving up and down frantically as he hissed something at Damon. He looked angry, yes, but not as "evil" Damon made him out to be. In fact, his hair was still perfect and so was every inch of his body. Oh God…they both had turned to look at me at once. I started shaking lightly. Stefan's deep beautiful eyes were now connected with mine and at that instant he was all I could see for miles. As he approached nearer I noticed a quiet fury lingering in his stare. I could also see the hidden relief. He was trying his best to conceal the relief at seeing me but true love lets you see what your eyes cannot.

"You shouldn't be here," he said coldly.

"Where else would I be?" My voice sounded weak compared to his.

"What do you want? I won't be able to distract Klaus for long."

"Come home," I begged, leaning against him for a hug. I remembered the vervain dart I had been holding clenched in my fist and finally attempted to stab him with it. Quick as lightning he slapped it away.

"How much clearer can I make it? I don't want to come home."

* * *

><p>"The second he knows you're alive, he'll figure out why it's not working."<p>

"I know you're trying to protect me but I can't let you do it. Come with me, Stefan, please!"

"And what do you expect if I do, huh? It's never going to be the same, Elena."

"I know that."

"I don't think you do…I've left bodies scattered from Florida to Tenesse…Innocent people, humans."

"Lexi found you like this before in the twenties and she saved you." I said with obvious hope.

"And you know what I did? After that? I spent thirty years trying to pull myself together. To a vampire that's nothing but to you…that's half your life."

"I can't give up on you Stefan," I told him firmly.

"Yes you can. It's done. That part of my life is done. I don't want to see you. I don't want to be with you. I just want you to go." He turned to leave.

"I don't believe you, Stefan." I shook my head. "I know you're just telling me this so I'll give up on you but it's not going to work."

"Whatever." He muttered over his shoulder.

"If you really feel that way then kiss me and say it again." I gritted my teeth.

"I don't want to kiss you," he rejoined, turning back to give me a cold glare.

"Why not? If you're so confident do it and if you still feel nothing I'll go away."

His eyes narrowed. "Please just go Elena…please."

"I swear I will run into the bar and show Klaus I'm here if you don't kiss me."

Stefan sucked in his cheeks. "One kiss and then you get the hell out of here."

"Yes." I nodded. "Unless you choose to continue."

Stefan's eyebrows knitted together before he leaned his face hesitantly towards mine. Our lips connected for an electric kiss. All the desire from the months we had been apart came quickly flooding in. Our kisses became more frantic with heavy sexual tension. His hands roamed down my back and mine were holding on to his face, afraid to let go. I had missed his soft lips so much, hell I missed touching him.

"We have to stop," he breathed, slightly separating our lips.

"No!" I protested, kissing him desperately. He moved back completely.

"Stefan," I breathed. "Please!"

He grabbed my hand, pulled me to him, and wrapped his arms around me. Before I knew it he was using his vampire speed to take us to a deserted alley. He pulled me close to the wall and started kissing me again.

"We have to be fast," Stefan muttered. "Klaus will start looking for me soon."

I nodded gripping the buttons of his shirt and forcing it open. My hands roamed over his chest and he groaned at my touch. His hands slid down to unbutton my jeans and tug my panties down. My head automatically leaned against his chest as his fingers slid into my tight passage. My eyes shut close as I felt him pump his fingers inside of me. Oh how I had missed Stefan. I was laying against his chest as his fingers continued to relentlessly finger me.

"Oh Stefan," I murmured in sincere pleasure. "Stefan…" After a few minutes my own hands slid to his pants unbuckling his belt. I tugged open the button and encircled his thick long shaft, stroking it. My hand felt very small around his enormous hardness. The hardness I had been having dreams about every night….The hardness I needed to feel inside of me as soon as possible.

"We have to hurry," Stefan told her, swallowing thickly. He grabbed his shaft, placing his other hand on the wall for support and moved the head to my entrance. He snuggled the tip in and even though I was really wet he had to fight even that inside. It had hurt like hell when I had lost my virginity to him but still surprised me that his well endowed hardness still hurt every time we did it. His lips found mine as he continued pushing more of his length inside me. He was so wide and long that he had to force his way in. I looked down to see that only half of his member had vanished in me but that was all that could fit. His hips pushed in and out trying to quicken the pace. I was moaning now and feeling my walls trying to resist the largeness. He shoved as much as he could all the way before sliding out and thrusting back in. I was pushing against the wall as he pushed into me. It felt so good…so big and all for me. At least I hoped he hadn't been doing any girls during his Ripper adventure. I writhed around him and bit my lip hard, trying not to scream. My nails raked his arms, grasping on for support. I looked down again and almost lost my head at the image of his cock hammering into me. My body started shuddering as my orgasm came and I let out a long cry. He thrust a few more times then his seed until his seed spilled inside. We stayed gasping, frozen with him still buried deep in my center. I whimpered when I felt him draw out and tuck his dick back inside his pants.

"That was," I panted. "Amazing."

"You remember what just happened and you take that home with you." Stefan stared at her. "I can try to lie to you and I can try to lie to myself but I will never stop loving you. If you can hold on to that…I promise I'll do my best to return home to you. I can't now because Klaus will hunt me down and he'll find you…That's the last thing that I want."

"I will wait forever for you, Stefan. I promise." I nodded, wiping the tears away from my eyes. He placed his hand in the back of my head, pushing me forward gently so our lips could meet.

"We'll be together again. I swear to you." With that he turned away and vanished into the shadows.


End file.
